Sorry isn't Enough
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: She thought he lied to her and she held a grudge. He almost died,but she saved him. He tried to help her understand. Sorry wasn't enough. Sorry wasn't right. She didn't want him sorry, she wanted him honest, wanted him to live up to his mistakes. (One-sho


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its contents or characters. **_

_**Claimer: **_I do, however, own Destiny. Her personality and looks are my creation, despite the fact that this is a mere one-shot, and she will not be used unless a sequel is wanted. Should someone wish to use her, ask me first.

This will probably seem a little odd at first, but I have a strong feeling that it's going to go well. Oh yes, she's known Kurama for a long time in this; at least fifteen years.

**Key:**

"Blah" - Speaking

'_Blah' - Thinking_

_Blah - Time/Scene change_

_**Sorry isn't Enough**_

"Destiny, please pick up! I know you're there…please, I just want to talk to you…"

The maroon-haired girl glared icily at the answering machine, her silver eyes cold with hate. She was sitting upon her couch in her apartment, simply listening to the multiple phone calls that continued to come from the same man: Shuichi Minamino.

Another call; it rang, but she never answered, "God, please pick up, please. I'm going to go insane if you don't answer, Destiny. Just let me talk to you for one minute, only one; that's all I need!"

She could've sworn that she heard him sob, and her eyes widened, but she pushed thoughts of forgiving him away; he had lied to her, hurt her terribly. She couldn't stand when someone lied to her, and now, her best friend had; he knew that she hated it when people did that, yet he did.

Another. "Answer, Destiny…please…" She heard the murmur of voices, and finally once became clear, "We have to go, Kurama. We can't stay here; we're late already. You can see her when we get back."

"No, I'm not leaving until she answers me!" There was desperation in his voice.

"I'm hanging up for you." Yusuke grabbed the phone and hung up, or so he thought; it was barely off of the receiver.

Kurama whimpered, "I…" she could barely hear him, "I love you…" He whispered the words as if it might rid him of some of the pain, help him somehow.

A distinct click hit her ears; the phone had slid perfectly onto the receiver. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, soon getting up to delete the array of messages he had left; there was at least three hours of recording, if not more. How the tape held all of that, she didn't know, but she chose not to wonder on it for long; instead, she walked into her room and laid onto the bed, forcing herself to sleep.

_With Yusuke and the others…_

"Get over it, Kurama. She's a woman; she won't forgive you so easily. Leave her be; whenever we come back, she'll have cooled off." It was Yusuke; he was trying his best to reason with Kurama, but the fox was making it far too difficult.

Kurama sighed heavily, agreeing only because he didn't have the will to argue. The Tentai made their way to their next mission silently; not even Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing.

_Back with Destiny…_

The silver-eyed girl woke slowly, holding her head; she already had a headache, even though she had just arisen. Kurama's voice rang through her head, taunted her, made her want to call him and forgive him…but he left, and she wasn't going to give in so easily. She was punishing him, and at the same time, she was trying to sort out her newest information.

She and Kurama were best friends, close to one another, so much that they were like brother and sister…or so she thought. Kurama had dragged her into the forest, taking her to a surprise place; he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, and it was beginning to bother her. When they finally arrived, Destiny found she couldn't breath; she was at a small waterfall, a natural spring in the middle of a forest, several gorgeous flowers surrounding the hot spring that the waterfall spilled into.

She had been wondering why Kurama would bring her to such a place; it seemed, to her, that he would only take someone he loved, the girl he wanted, there. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind, drag her into a rock-hard chest. Silky red hair brushed her cheek and a nose nudged her head to the side, a pair of lips following. "Do you like it?" The simple question was murmured against her temple, silky-soft lips brushing gently against her skin.

A shiver feathered up her spine, "W-What are you doing?"

He brushed her temple again, his arms tight about her frail body, holding her to his strong frame. "Do you like it?" He repeated the question, ignoring hers; she'd figure it out.

She nodded slowly, almost fearfully. "Y-Yes."

Kurama lifted her into his arms, pulled her to the spring. He sat down and pulled the legs of his pants up, dropping his feet into the warm water after he had removed his shoes. He held her on his lap, moved his soft lips to her ear, "Then it's ours."

Destiny could feel her cheeks heating at his actions; he was being…intimate, caring, but not like a brother, not like she was accustomed to him being. She liked him, yes, but she had never expected that he'd return those feelings.

Hours later, Kurama had dragged her into the hot spring, her underwear and bra serving as a bathing suit, while his boxers were his trunks. He was kissing her, and she was letting him; she didn't object to his affection, to what he was doing, she welcomed it. After long, passionate kisses, Destiny pulled away to find Kurama's eyes gold, instead of their normal green.

She leaped out of the spring, startled at what she saw, "S-Shuichi! Y-Your eyes!" She backed away frantically, her eyes wide.

Kurama looked into the water, only to find that his eyes were golden. He sighed, but he transformed into the silver-fox as he rose from the water, and he immediately grabbed her by the wrist, forcing a hard kiss onto her lips. His fangs dragged over her lip, and eventually he moved them down so that he grazed her neck, still holding her tightly.

She screamed and hit the male on the chest, not having any idea as to who he was, what he was, and she tried valiantly to get away. He held her in place until she had lost all energy to fight him, and began explaining everything.

She remembered that day so well…they had been cuddling, kissing, showing how much they had hidden before, how much they had left unsaid. And then, he told her that he was a demon, yet he was a protector of Earth…

She ran from him, ran from what he had told her. She couldn't believe it; Shuichi, all of that time that they knew each other, he had been a demon! And he didn't tell her, he didn't trust her enough to say anything about what he was! She was angry, and at the same time, terribly sorrowful. She loved him; she knew it, and yet she couldn't forgive him for lying to her, for keeping that hidden from her for so long.

She began crying, buried her head into her pillow and sobbed, cried her eyes out. Self-pity. She hated it, but she didn't want to stop what she was doing; she was finally releasing all of those pent-up emotions that had lingered for well over a half a year.

One month later, a knock came to her door. She stood tiredly, not caring who, or what, it was, and opened the door. To her utter shock, Kurama stood on her doorstep, bleeding heavily, yet tears were pouring from his green eyes, and those eyes were still begging her forgiveness. He stuttered out her name, but she covered his mouth and picked him up, eventually setting him on the couch.

He protested when she turned to leave, but she slapped him, and she slapped him hard. Leaving him stunned, she walked to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, then ran back to the living room. She bandaged up Kurama's numerous wounds, making sure to look him over two more times, and then she sat on a chair nearby, waiting for him to wake; he had passed out from blood-loss.

Kurama moaned her name as he woke the next day, sore and feeling sick. He called to her, but she didn't answer; he cried out for her, as loud as he possibly could. When she finally came, he was going into hysterics; his blood loss had gone to his head, and he was sick, terribly sore. She sighed and shook her head as she walked to him, placing a cold cloth to his hot forehead, and she brushed his fingers over his cheek. "If I didn't love you so much, you'd be dead right now, Shuichi."

"Call me Kurama." It was a stern command, but it was barely whispered; he was very weak.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Go back to sleep, fox-boy. I'll talk to you when you can speak." Although he didn't want to obey her command, his mind forced him to sleep, and he didn't wake until several days later.

He sat up slowly, barely remembering where he was. He whispered her name experimentally, "Are you here?"

The maroon-haired girl stepped into the living room to see him sitting up, so she went into the kitchen and poured him some hot herbal tea. She sat it before him, raking a hand through his hair. "You have a lot of explaining to do, buster."

He sighed and glared down at his lap, "Koenma sent us on a mission. To make a long story short, the turmoil in my mind over you made all of my common sense disappear. I was nearly killed, thus the rest of the team threw me into a portal so that I'd land somewhere near you."

She shook her head, "I'd slap you, but you already have a bruise from the first time. No use in beating you up more."

He sighed, "I'm truly sorry, Destiny. I'm sorry that I lied to you, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't enough. Sorry is nothing but an excuse. Don't tell me you're sorry, don't tell me you regret what you did. Tell me you did it on purpose and that you had every intention of scaring me out of my wits right after dragging me into arousal." She saw him stiffen, "If you tell me you're sorry, then you regret what you did. If so, leave. Get out. I've healed you, I can live without you and you can live without me."

Kurama shook his head adamantly. "Don't you dare send me away. You're finally talking to me."

"Then you talk to me. Tell me what you wanted to tell me when you left three hours of messages on my answering machine. Spit it out and get it over with."

"I love you. I never meant to scare you, to hurt you when Yoko came out. I didn't intend for it to happen, yet it did, and I can't say that I regret it. I just want you to know how much I love you."

She sighed, looked away. She replayed the words in her mind, tried to find something false in them. She didn't. "Are you lying to me again? Can I truly trust you? Can I give you my heart and not have you shatter it into slivers?"

Kurama turned and pulled her onto his lap, hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek, "I give you my heart in return for yours. Let me love you and love me back. Give me all of you and I'll give you all of me. I'm yours and only yours; take what is offered to you. I give you my life." He kissed her knuckles, "I'm telling you only the truth. You can trust me; I'll protect you from everything, even myself if it comes to it. If I should break your heart, you'll have mine to keep."

The girl felt tears well in her eyes at his words, and within seconds, the crystal liquid had poured freely from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, held him tightly, "I love you, Kurama."

Kurama did not reply with words; he lifted her chin, kissed away her tears, and then took possession of her mouth. He kissed her fervently, wholly, pouring every ounce of love he could into one kiss. His tongue wandered about in the silken cavern, memorized every inch, delved into her taste. They kissed for long hours, passionately, lovingly, loving every moment of it.

Once the two had finished, Kurama bent his head to her neck. A sharp burst shot through her body, made her neck explode with white-hot, searing pain. He pulled up, tugged his fangs from deep within her shoulder, and gently licked the lacerations closed, his tongue lapping up the garnet liquid.

"You are my mate, bound to me forever. You can have no other; I can have no other. I am yours and you are mine; we are irrevocably bound for eternity."

"If you're trying to say that you love me, Kurama, I love you too." She smiled up at him, kissed the underside of his chin. She fell asleep in his arms, her breathing level with his. Her heart was in his hands, and his in hers.

_**The End**_

Sorry it was a bit…terrible, but it was somewhat a spur-of-the-moment-thing. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. If anyone desires a sequel, please tell me, and I'll keep it in mind.


End file.
